


punishment

by bottomkeefstan2



Series: klance oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Rough Sex, Sex, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkeefstan2/pseuds/bottomkeefstan2
Summary: keith teases lance and lance isnt having it, so keith gets a punishment





	punishment

Lance was done.

Keith had been teasing him all day. They didnt have any attacks on the castle, but they did have to go to a few planets to make peace and all that other bullshit. While they were out, Keith would pull Lance to the side whenever he could and whine into his ear, begging to be fucked. Or, he'd whisper dirty things in Lances ear while they were standing or sitting around, listening to Allura and Shiro talk to the Aliens on the planets.

That wasn't all Keith did, either.

Lance was used to Keith doing all the other things, and he would just smack Keith's ass and tell him to behave. It usually worked, but it didn't today.

Somehow, Keith was able to get Red in on his plan. She 'shut down' on one of the planets, so Keith would have to ride with Lance to go find things they might need to fix Red. While they were in Blue, Keith sucked Lance off, but stopped right when Lance was able to cum. He left him hard and wet in his armor for the rest of the day. Not only that, but Keith somehow managed to pull up a screen on his lion while they were flying back to the planet the castle was on, and only Lance was able to see. It was like a private video call that none of the other paladins could see. Keith had the bottom parts of his armor and his helmet off, fingering himself and begging Lance to fuck him. Again.

Lance was done. He couldn't take it anymore. When they got back to the castle, he grabbed Keith's wrist and dragged him to his room.

"I can't fucking believe you, Keith!" Lance growled as soon as his door closed, shoving Keith against the wall.

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about, Lance." Keith mumbles, shivers going down his spine as he was shoved against the wall.

Lance growled again, arms wrapping around Keith's waist. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, my little slut."

Keith whined and felt his stomach flutter, wrapping his arms around Lances neck. "Maybe I do.. Gonna punish me for it...?"

Growling, Lance picked the shorter male up and carried him over to the bed, dropping him onto it. He quickly took Keith's shirt off and threw it across the room before attaching his lips to his boyfriend's neck, giving him a hickey.

"Slut." Lance growled, littering Keith's neck with hickeys and bite marks. Keith whined at the name, biting his lip. Once Lance was done marking up Keith's neck, He pulled away to look at his pretty little boyfriend's face. He ran his thumb over Keith's bottom lip, making Keith open his mouth immediately, sticking his little tongue out to lick the tip of Lances thumb.

Lance chuckled and sat up, pulling Keith up and bending him over his lap. Keith whined and tried to get away but Lance was having none of that. “Stay.” He growled, slapping Keith's ass. The shorter Male yelped and moaned, immediately going still. “Good boy~” Lance purred, softly rubbing the others ass.

After a bit of spanking, Keith was a mess, laid out completely naked on the bed with his legs spread wide open. His hands were tied to the headboard, he had a cock ring on and Lance was fucking him roughly with a big, blue vibrator, smirking. Keith was screaming and sobbing and begging, saying he was sorry for teasing and he'd never do it again. But he knew he would.

“Promise me you're sorry~?“ Lance teased, slowing his pace with the toy. Keith whined and nodded, squirming around. “P-Promise! Please!“ He begged, wanting to cum.

Lance sighed, smiling at Keith. He took off the cock ring and set it down next to Keith, nodding. Keith moaned loudly as he came, getting it all over his stomach. The Cuban took the vibrator out and turned it off before setting it next to the cock ring.

Keith gave Lance a blowjob before they went to bed. Keith fell asleep almost immediately, holding onto Lance like a little koala and purring. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith protectively, kissing his forehead before going to sleep.


End file.
